Inverosímil
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: La última vez que vio a Kylo Ren creyó que sería la última. No esperaba verlo antes de completar su entrenamiento con el maestro Luke. Mucho menos ahora. "Tus deseos se revelan por sí mismos. Busca en tus sentimientos. No es algo que puedas controlar". [Reylo. One-shot. Basado en el primer teaser de Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi].


**Disclaimer:** Todo a Disney, Rian Johnson, etcétera.

 **N/A:** ¡Diciembre llega ya!

Tan pronto como vi el teaser me dio por escribir con estos dos porque sigo siendo fan del Reylo hasta la médula y digamos que el detonador fue un post que vi en tumblr, realizando una especie de prompt hecha por el usario bensolodefensesquad. En la que, básicamente, expresa la idea de: ¿Qué pasaría si Rey entra a la cueva y tiene un "pequeño encuentro" con Kylo, y es por eso que vemos a Rey durante los primeros segundos de metraje en el teaser, saliendo exaltada de dicha cueva, aferrándose a las rocas como si su vida dependiera de ello? Pues bueno, eso es lo que traté de expresar acá abajo porque se vale soñar, ¿qué no?

Si alguien lee esto, ¡muchas gracias por leer! TnT

* * *

 **Inverosímil**

.

.

Como ha sucedido en ocasiones anteriores, la visión ocurre bastante rápido. En un simple parpadeo, Rey abandona la brisa salina y peñascos desnivelados.

La zona donde se halla ahora posee una superficie más llana y, aunque basta un par de pasos para darse cuenta de que también es piedra, la diferencia en el suelo es evidente. El olor, por otra parte, difiere mucho. Es uno muy concentrado, desconocido, incluso para ella. Le brinda cierta sensación de extraña intimidad a pesar de no ver absolutamente nada ya que la cueva es demasiada oscura para distinguir algo.

No puede evitar preguntarse qué observará esta vez. Ya tiene días, tal vez semanas, sin ninguna alucinación. Sus horas de entrenamiento siguen siendo agotadoras, no le dan el tiempo suficiente para discutir dichas alucinaciones con el maestro Luke.

Es entonces cuando todo a su alrededor se alumbra. Pequeños rayos tenues de luz solar, se cuelan por las ranuras rocosas en la parte alta del lugar, le acarician algunos rincones del rostro a Rey, quién suelta un suspiro al tratar de comprender lo que está sucediendo. Así, comienza a explorar con mayor libertad. Sin embargo, no hay mucho que ver. A cualquier lugar donde decide voltear a ver, no hay más que paredes, rocas, o ambas.

La cueva sucumbe de nuevo a la penumbra tan rápido como se ha iluminado, en señal de burla que alienta a la confusión, como si escuchara todos los pensamientos de la chica y se negara a responderle algo positivo a la situación. La oscuridad se vuelve sofocante, pero hay algo irónico en todo esto. Si bien, el escenario no es uno en el que la muchacha se sienta cómoda, se siente demasiada serena, cuestionar si es una visión o no, es inevitable. Ella no tiene duda al respecto. De serlo, curiosamente, no le ha influido ninguna clase de miedo a diferencia de las anteriores. ¿Desconcierto? Claro que sí. Pero no miedo. Quién sabe, de seguro el entrenamiento al fin le ha dado frutos.

Transcurren unos segundos hasta escuchar el primer sonido comprometedor. Un discreto alboroto de piedras moviéndose en su dirección. No obstante, el ruido no termina ahí. Al contrario. Se vuelve más fuerte, a tal grado que la muchacha retrocede dos pasos, inquietada. La posibilidad de un derrumbe no queda descartada. Los _clack clack clack_ perduran. ' _¿Una avalancha de rocas?_ ' Rey permanece alerta, manteniendo sus piernas firmes y separadas en caso de verse obligada a correr. La agilidad en sus caderas, le presume que ha olvidado llevar su sable de luz con ella.

' _Tranquila. No importa'._

El azabache sistémico del ambiente continúa intacto cuando un trío de pequeñas piedras se detienen a escasos metros de ella. Dando por terminada, la conmoción sonora anterior. Enseguida, sus ojos viajan a cámara lenta hacia abajo. Sin darse cuenta de que la luz ha regresado al entorno, nota el par de botas negras descansando detrás de las insignificantes rocas.

' _¿Pero qué…?'_

Al principio distingue los hormigueos por debajo de su vientre, después llega el erizamiento en su piel. El miedo que presumía no tener, amenaza con emerger sin consideración. Su mente empieza a producir pensamientos que no descifra a tiempo, la respiración se vuelve entrecortada en silencio, sus manos se reducen a puños. Con la garganta seca, alza la vista, despacio, determinada a no perder el control. Y ciertamente, no lo hace. La última vez que vio a Kylo Ren creyó que sería la última. Al menos por un largo tiempo. No esperaba verlo antes de completar su entrenamiento con el maestro Luke. Mucho menos ahora, parado enfrente de ella con esas piedras marcando una incómoda distancia entre ambos.

La luz se esparce por toda la cueva conforme la muchacha repara la ausencia de metal cubriendo el rostro ajeno. La mirada de Ren es lacónica, insólita. Lo es tanto que hace a un lado la brusca ira de volver a ver al hombre que asesinó a Han Solo. En vez de dejarse llevar por esa negatividad, se sumerge en la mirada del contrario. Examina todo lo que puede, empezando por su rostro, el cual porta la cicatriz que recalca una serie de eventos que ninguno puede ignorar, pero terminan haciendo de todos modos, de alguna manera. Rey está muy concentrada para advertir que Kylo ha empezado a hacer lo mismo con ella, y al descubrir que él tampoco lleva su propio sable de luz, sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse.

Hay algo tan distinto en sus ojos... le confunden más que la dudosa visión en sí. Es _aterrador_. Aunque no lo admita en voz alta, casi prefiere verlo enojado, oculto detrás del casco, con el sable de luz preparado para atacarla. Lo que sea de esas opciones. Este Ren con las pupilas fijas en las suyas, es otra clase de hombre. El aura que desprende no es desesperante o intimidante. Rey desea abrir la boca y decir algo, pero su garganta no responde.

Si no fuera porque es capaz de sentir el cansancio de sus manos apretadas o el latir agitado de su corazón, pensaría que Ren le ha ocasionado la inmovilidad con su mente. Si no fuera porque es capaz de sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda en el momento que las tres pequeñas rocas depositadas frente a ella son estampadas contra la pared más cercana mediante la fuerza, pensaría que Kylo Ren ha creado una alucinación dentro de otra, al hacerle creer que ha reducido su distancia a tres o cuatro centímetros. Y, sobre todo, si no fuera porque las pestañas de Ren rozan las de ella, justo antes de unir sus bocas en un modesto mohín que la hace agrandar sus ojos por el asombro, Rey pensaría que se ha vuelto loca.

Es verdad que el shock es un culpable terrible, pues es el que la induce a no mover ni un músculo. Pero el impulso, atraído por la suavidad de _aquellos_ labios, provoca que cierre los ojos y devuelva con inexperiencia el gesto. Algo que no solo a ella le sorprende. Kylo suelta lo que parece ser un suspiro cuando la boca de Rey tiembla contra la suya al responder con demasiada confianza, enredando una de sus manos en sus cabellos negros mientras la otra se posa en su mejilla derecha. Sus manos arden al entrar en contacto con la piel desnuda.

No hace falta mencionar que le resulta agradable, incluso si su relación con el muchacho que a veces aspira a ser monstruo no sea una amigable. Porque ella a veces cree odiarlo, y otras veces, siente lo que el maestro Luke llama lástima -¿o era compasión?-. En este punto, con Rey sin saber que está haciendo, no sabe que sentir al respecto. Pero eso sí, permite que él la tome de la cintura para profundizar el beso unos breves instantes más, los suficientes para que Rey permanezca prendada a su lado sin protestar. Por desgracia, el mar de sensaciones irreconocibles recorriéndole el cuerpo entero termina tan rápido como empieza, pues la falta de aire la obliga a retroceder.

Al exhalar, la realización le golpea de súbito, le marea. Sus ojos no se cierran está vez y sus manos se niegan a moverse de su posición actual por mera vergüenza (de ella misma). Cuando exhala de nuevo, contempla con consternación a Kylo Ren, quién está inclinándose sin apartar sus ojos de ella para… para…

— ¡No! —Grita, sin importarle que su garganta duela al hacerlo.

Sin mirar atrás, se desengancha de brazos a los que no pertenece, empujando con fuerza desmedida. De inmediato, gira sobre sí misma para correr, sin detenerse, en dirección a la salida de la cueva. Esperando no ser perseguida, sus piernas se baten tan rápido como pueden, a toda velocidad, en busca de aire verdadero.

' _¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Rápido!'_

Después de emitir un gemido exhausto, Rey colapsa sobre las piedras del exterior. Sus ojos permanecen abiertos como platos mientras sus dedos se aferran a los restos diminutos de suelo empedrado y su respiración descontrolada, busca estabilizarse por medio de la exhalación e inhalación. El olor salado, proveniente del mar, inunda sus fosas nasales, sólo así sabe que ha tenido éxito al escapar.

Una vez estabilizada, se levanta y da media vuelta, mirando de reojo la cueva de la que no sale nadie. Ni saldrá. O al menos eso espera. Se siente segura, pero la estabilidad dura poco cuando una voz efímera, distinta a la del maestro Luke, inunda su mente. Una voz filtrada a través de metal. Gruesa, enigmática y horrorosamente familiar.

' _Tus deseos se revelan por sí mismos. Busca en tus sentimientos. No es algo que puedas controlar'._

Rey deja de respirar cinco segundos cuando, de una vez por todas, se queda sola con sus pensamientos. No hay comparación con las otras visiones. Esta tiene que ser una burla. El hecho de que sus labios estén calientes y ligeramente rojos, no significa nada. La visión en sí, no es nada. Una alusión sin sentido de la que se olvidará mañana.

La idea de Kylo Ren besándola le resulta una cosa inverosímil. ¿Por qué besar a su enemigo? ¿A Él, de todas las personas? ¿El qué asesino a quién era un segundo padre para ella? ¿La persona que hirió a sus amigos, a Finn?

Eso nunca.


End file.
